


ad astra, cum amore et abhorre

by literaldumpie



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: (“dark” being like. Jokes at Inappropriate times), AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Comedy, Doctor Who References, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gen, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Megamind References (Megamind 2010), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillow Talk, Rating May Change, Skeletons In The Closet, Tags May Change, The Simpsons References, Time Travel, Warnings May Change, alternate universe?? kind of???, brain is in the closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaldumpie/pseuds/literaldumpie
Summary: Pinky and Brain stir the concoction of their next world domination plan.“Nothing is as far away as one minute ago.” - Jim Bishop
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Animaniacs), Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain), Future Brain & Brain (Animaniacs)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 33





	1. Concept of Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this series is def gonna be wholesome and cute and happy and lighthearted and not edgy at all
> 
> Also, note: the title is latin lol
> 
> It basically roughly translates to: “To the stars, with love and hate (or abhorrence)”
> 
> Im trying a bit of a different format bc i just figured out the funky line thingies. I wont overuse them, but i like having them for time/perspective shifts
> 
> Song for this chapter: https://youtu.be/F2ZX42jK_s8

_ “Gee, Brain, what d’you wanna do tonight?” _

_ “The same thing we do every night, Pinky: try to take over the world!” _

  
  


World domination, the concept of global conquest, the obtaining of universal power, or however one decided to call it, was completely out of the mind of the average person. 

_ Sans, perhaps, Donald Trump and Woodrow Wilson.  _

_Or the executives at Disney._  


  
  
Whomever this idea should inflict, it shan’t be without consequences.

This infliction happened to infect the mind of one such megalomaniacal being: a lab mouse under the moniker “The Brain.”

Or, more simply, “Brain.”

* * *

Nothing was more simple than that. Well, “that” being Pinky’s innate ability to distort and misconstrue about _every word_ Brain muttered. As of yet, the imbecilic nincompoop was watching one of those stupid “science-fiction” shows. 

_As impressive as the scientific vernacular was,_ Brain admitted, _there were so many elements that made the scientists of the world cringe._

_  
  
_In Brain’s opinion.

He had just heard “ _wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey_ ” come out of a supposed “smart” character. _What idiocy._ At least, Brain assumed he had to be smart. The man in question was the titular character.  


_Well, he isn’t really a_ man _, considering his Gallifreyan descent,_ Brain thought, before shaking himself out of his thoughts. _Now is not the time to be thinking about some fictional humanoid’s ancestral history._

“Haha! _Narf!_ ” Pinky laughed with glee as the silly British man on the telly spoke funny big words. British Man himself was in a TV _on TV!_ How silly was that? He talked a lot about “not blinking.” Pinky regarded this carefully as the episode progressed, showing the protagonist chatting with a man. Later, after the man blinked, he got all old and grey! The protagonist sat by him and listened to his stories and cried when he went to sleep. Pinky didn’t understand why sleep was so sad, but he felt compelled to cry, too. _Maybe that’s why we shouldn’t blink,_ Pinky thought, _because it makes sleepy-time sad._

Then there was the scene where British Man said, “‘big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey,’” again, which made Pinky laugh.

“Pinky, what fake-scientific drivel are you consuming _now_?” he heard Brain demand. 

“I’m not eating anything right now, Brain.”

Pinky heard a _sigh_ and the sound of an inevitable facepalm.

* * *

“So, Pinky, here is my plan for tonight’s scheme,” Brain smiled devilishly as he presented the night’s plan on the tiny chalkboard and notebook, both filled with complex stoichiometry, intricate trigonometry, and advanced arithmetic. “ _Wow_...” Pinky uttered, awed. “Yes, ‘ _wow_.’ What do you think?” Brain asked proudly. “Erm, what _is_ it?” Pinky questioned.

Brain frowned. 

“This, Pinky, is the greatest scheme I have ever devised. First, we will subjugate the education system. We will obtain every informational text being produced at their respective derivative roots and plant in them each, ‘Brain is your ruler,’ thus subverting their minds by subliminal messaging. We will lie out these shipments across, first, the United States, and then, THE _WORLD_! YES!” Brain shouted, victoriously raising his fists. 

“Ooooh...” Pinky cooed, gazing fondly—but not at the plan. 

“Wait, wait, wait, oh... no, _no_.” Brain looked at Pinky confusedly, befuddled by his supposed epiphany. 

“I thought that textbooks and print were outdated due to the influx of technological advancements, effectively killing the industry. _Poit_ ,” the lanky mouse considered. 

“It’s all because of that stupid paper company office show you—wait. You’re-you’re right! Pinky, that was _perfect!_ ” Brain praised. Pinky clasped his hands, feeling his face warm. 

Brain continued, “If we destroyed every physical textbook, we could force students to use their computers for information. Hypothetically, we could create hypnotizing images in incognito as educational websites. We could burn the textbook industry to the ground!” The megalomaniac smiled as he concluded his statement.

“Pinky, are you pondering what I’m pondering?” Brain asked, facing Pinky full-on. The mouse in question put a thoughtful finger to his chin. “Well, I think so, Brain, but what does the ‘ _451_ ’ in the title of the book really mean?”

Brain grasped Pinky’s nose, pulling him down to his eye-level. “Pinky, you—“

Brain was cut off as a ringing sound filled the lab. Not ringing as in a bell, but the ringing of the ears one receives after a loud, sudden noise. Brain glanced at Pinky, who had covered his ears. The gaunt mouse was always more hypersensitive to their mousey instincts and habitual reactions than the megalomaniac, and Brain felt some hit of sympathy for him.  
  
  


Then, it got louder.

The aforementioned sound filled the lab, and was followed by a soft green light and some footfalls. 

Brain and Pinky did a 180, gazes landing on a swirling, almost hypnotizing, green, swirling... thing, and a figure stumbling, silhouetted by the light.

The figure stood, brushing themself off.

“So... we meet again,” the stranger panted, as if concluding a run. 

Brain’s eyes widened.

“It would appear to be so,” he responded as his future counterpart stepped into the light. 


	2. Trials to Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brain and his future self go on a search-and-rescue mission. 
> 
> Someone gets a nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Time travel may be possible, but it is not practical.” - Stephen Hawking
> 
> Song for this chapter: https://youtu.be/NWDbyjhk_ZA
> 
> Yeah. This ones a bit longer, and im planning on the chapters staying on the longer side from here on out (thats what she said)

_ Hate. _

Hate was a strong emotion. Though stupid as he may be, Pinky could read hate on Brain like an open “ _Pat the Bunny_ ” book.

The two large-headed mice glowered at each other, mutual contempt evident on both of their faces. 

“ _Erm_... it’s good to see you again...?” Pinky chuckled, interjecting the tense and awkward silence. Both mice looked at him with a look of irritation that looked so similar that Pinky almost laughed at how twin-like they looked.

“... it is... fine— _decent!_ —to see you too,” Future Brain remarked awkwardly.

Again, there was a moment of silence before someone spoke.

“What... are _you_ doing here?” Brain asked, seething. “I thought I had made it clear that we do _not_ want _you_ here.”

Future Brain frowned.

_Oooh, two Brains. That is going to get confusing very fast_ , Pinky thought.

“I had _no_ intention of returning _here_. Well, ‘here’ being your timeline. However, once the Time Police found out that I was residing in a timeline that was not my own—the one _you_ sent me to,” Future Brain pointed at Pinky, who winced, “I was brought back to my own time. However, since the Time Police had me, they could bring me straight to the ruler. Since I had no intention of being jailed for the remainder of my life, I escaped to the artillery and got a Portal Pistol.”

He held the gun for Brain and Pinky to see.

“Wait... Time _Police_? _Jail_?!” Brain shouted. “You’re a _criminal_ and you decided your _best_ course of action was _theft_ and then-then... _you ran away_?!”

Future Brain raised his hands in defense. “Hey, I had _no_ intent-“ “‘I had no intent to blah blah blah!’” Brain mocked.

Pinky scratched his head. “Um, I _am_ getting a tad bit confused with two Brains in one place. Maybe you could use nicknames?” the gaunt mouse interjected timidly.

“ _Quiet_ , Pinky!” Brain and Future Brain shouted together.

“Hey, you don’t get to say that-“ 

“What authority do you have over me?” 

“None, but he’s from my timeline-“ 

“Well, I have seniority!”

“‘ _Seniority_ ’? You’re an old bag of bones!”  


“I’m you, dumbass!”

“Yes, but you’re older! You’re _old_!”

As the two Brains argued, Pinky glanced between them. “ _Uh_...” he panicked, wishing to cease the tension. Suddenly, an idea came to him!

“Hey! _Just say ‘_ narf _’! Just say ‘_ narf _’! When you claim to exclaim, just say ‘_ narf _’! It doesn’t really matter if you shout or sing! It-_ “

“ _Shut it, Pinky!_ ” was the synonymous response.

The two mice before Pinky turned to each other and resumed.

“You, as a criminal, have no right to say jack about anything here!”

“What does my status have to do with-“

“You’re a registered _felon_!”

“Actually, I’m a registered genius.”

“No, you’re a _registered smartass_!”

“I wouldn’t talk so ‘ _high-and-mighty_ ’ if I were you! I have an iron fist—literally— and I am unafraid to use it to my advantage!”

“Yeah? You hurt _me_ , you hurt _you_!”

Feeling lost and desperate to cease the arguing, Pinky glanced around nervously. He looked for some object that could make for a solution, or at least a distraction.

In looking for a distraction, ironically, Pinky got distracted. 

His eyes kept getting drawn to the portal, the mesmerizing swirls of unnameable colors almost hypnotizing. 

Blues and yellows and greens and whites and dashes of mixes of those all flitted around in a large swirl, effectively capturing Pinky’s attention. He tottered towards the portal, feet moving without command.

Brain was getting angrier and angrier, this future version of him having the audacity to defend himself, despite his astronomical lack of credibility. He was going to yell at his future self again when, suddenly, he heard a “ _WHA-!_ ” and caught sight only of Pinky’s leg and tail falling through the portal as he tripped.

“ _PINKY!_ ”

He ran over, heart pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears. As he reached the entrance of the portal, it was already shrinking.

“I _told_ you that that bumbling buffoon is your issue! You should have gotten rid of him when you had the chance!” Future Brain shouted.

“No! Pinky is loyal and, while he _may_ have an empty head, his jumbo-sized heart more than accounts for his lack of intellect or self-awareness,” Brain argued.

“Listen, _cut_ it with the sappy BS! If you want to fix this, go fix this!” Future Brain shouted.

Brain nodded, and they both ran through the ever-shrinking portal, the clank of metal hitting countertop ringing out behind them.

* * *

Brain felt his body be simultaneously stretched thin like a spaghetti noodle and compressed flat like a pancake, both at the same time. The spinning was almost nauseating but also brought an odd sense of calm. 

Brain felt weightless as wind blew through his fur—somehow, the wind _wasn’t cold_ —as he flew through time and space.

Brain lost his grasp on both his senses and reality as suddenly, everything stopped. 

Then he fell on a linoleum floor. 

He shook his head, clearing the acid trip-like reality-distortion from his thoughts for the time being. 

Brain pushed himself up by his arms, feeling a metal hand grasp his to assist.

He looked up and saw his future self helping him, staring down the corridor they were now in.

Brain stood up and was relieved of his temporary vertigo as he remembered why he hopped through the portal.

“ _Pi-_!” A paw clamped over his mouth.

“ _Sh_! There are guards _everywhere_! Unless you want to be like me, I suggest we retrieve Pinky and send you home so I can avoid jail time,” Future Brain growled.

“Perhaps we should have codenames or something to differentiate ourselves,” Brain proposed. “We both know we’re ourselves, you moron,” Future Brain hissed. “Yes, but Pinky does _not_.” 

Brain heard his future self groan.

“Fine. Call me...” he put a thinking finger to his chin. “‘ _Bez_.’ Short for ‘ _cabeza_.’”

“‘Brain’ in Spanish,” they both said simultaneously. “Not terrible, but not horribly creative either.” Brain critiqued. Future Brain—or rather, Bez—rolled his eyes.

“Okay, back on track. We need to find Pinky,” Brain determined.

Discreetly, Brain picked up Pinky’s scent and the direction it went in. 

“This way.” Brain pointed in the direction, and the two scampered off.

The two ran across the hall, stopping in front of a door that had been cracked open. Brain and Bez peaked into the room, giggles pouring out.

Within the dark, closet-sized room was a desk chair, a desk, multiple small-screen TVs and a computer monitor. On the desk in front of said computer was a mouse giggling and rocking back and forth while grasping his toes.

The wave of relief Brain felt upon seeing Pinky was immeasurable. The small mouse almost collapsed as he heaved outward, hands on his knees as he crouched and exhaled heavily. 

Bez, however, glared up at the desk.

“ _Pinky!_ Get _off_ the security cameras!” Bez whisper-shouted. 

“But Braaaiiinn!” Pinky whined. 

“That’s ‘ _Bez_ ’ to _you_ ,” Bez grumbled as Pinky peaked over the edge of the desk.

Upon seeing Brain, Pinky excitedly hopped down off the desk, onto the chair, and finally, onto the floor. “Brain! I can finally tell you two apart!” Pinky squealed, arms wide open for a huge.

“ _Hush_ , you _nincompoop_! Or else you’ll blow our cover!” Bez shushed. Pinky faltered at this, so he turned to wrap his arms around Brain and swept him up in a crushing embrace. 

“P-Pinky... you’re... s... squeezing... t-too tight...” Brain choked out. “Oh, _sorry_ Brain!” Pinky set Brain down and the three mice came together in a group at Bez’s command. “ _Zort_! You finally made him a nickname!” 

Then came a simultaneous response of, “ _Hush_ , Pinky.”

Bez leaned in. “Okay, the strategy: I take my Portal Pistol and create a manual portal to take you back to your timeline. Then, you’ll go there, I’ll stay here, and we’ll have parted ways for _good_.” Brain and Pinky nodded.

“Alright, here we are...” Bez mumured, fumbling for his Portal Pistol. He stopped, patting himself down again. “Wh... where...”

Brain’s ears drooped. “I heard the sound of something falling as we entered the portal. Do you think-?” Brain cut himself off, putting off a gasp. 

“Oh, shit,” Bez hissed.

...

“ _Poit._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so... references.
> 
> “Hey! Just say ‘narf’! Just say ‘narf’! When you claim to exclaim, just say ‘narf’! It doesn’t really matter if you shout or sing! It-“
> 
> This is a song from the spinoff; its called “Just say ‘Narf’” and it really goes hard
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lZBQ0tXA-QM  
> Here’s the song^^
> 
> “Bez” is pronounced like “Base” with a “hard s.” Almost a “z,” but not quite. 
> 
> Anyways. I hope yall enjoyed!


	3. Pinky Paradigm; Paradoxical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Three Mouseketeers get into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Stop being overly materialistic, and start building your empire. Your future self would surely love you if you do so.” - Edmond Mbiaka
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this one
> 
> There is a dialogue-dependent scene im really proud of, i hope yall like it.
> 
> Song for this chapter: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bS5aXcsbBzQ

Brain looked at Bez with wide eyes. 

Pinky gently grasped his arm, softly pleading, “Brain, _please_ don’t yell, it-“

“‘ _Shit_?!’ What do you _mean_ , ‘ _shit_?!’” Brain panted exasperatedly.

“I mean, ‘ _we’re in deep shit_ ’, you _moron_!” Bez shouted.

“Oh, we’re _reeeaaaaallyyy_ in it now.” The two smaller mice glared at Pinky before realizing that his terrified gaze was locked on the door.

“Ah... _Pinky_...?” Brain whispered. Pinky trembled as the door handle shook.

* * *

Two guards slammed the door open, glancing around the room to look for the intruders.

The room was empty, save for the desk, TVs, computer, chair, and electrical appliances towards the back of the room.

“You _sure_ you heard someone?” 

“I’m very sure.” 

“Y’know, Pete, there _is_ a rumor about you bein’ overly paranoid.” 

“Are you suggesting what I _think_ you’re suggesting?” 

“You said it, not me.” 

“You know, Joe told me that, too.”

“We don’t know a Joe, Paul.”

“Uh, _yeah_ we do: Joe ma-“ _Smack_.

“ _Asshole_. That’s old as hell.”

“Don’t put your hand over my mouth!”

“I can do whatever I want.”

“Except this mission, apparently.”

“Oh yeah, the mission.”

The two guards ceased their arguing, sanstheir halfhearted mumbled comebacks to one another.

* * *

Bez trembled as he held his arms flat out, pressing both his past counterpart and Pinky flat against the back of the desk. Pinky looked like he was going to have a nervous fit, tics piling up, waiting to spill out of his mouth. In a moment of awareness, however, he covered his own mouth, holding it clamped shut.

Brain looked around Bez at Pinky, pride swelling in his chest as he had the self-awareness to quiet himself.

Suddenly, the three mice nearly jumped as they heard the guards speak again.

“Well, Paul, ‘looks like it’s empty.” There was a grunt of agreement and acknowledgement. 

There was the creak of a heavy metal door and footsteps from heavy and laced boots. Then, there was a slam as the door swung close, the hum of the screens being the only melody in a cacophony of silence.

The room, with the closing of the door, was once again, in darkness, shrouded.

Bez waited a moment more before releasing the other two mice. 

“ _Poit! Troz!_ ” 

Glaring back at Pinky, Bez snuck around a corner until he was under the desk, peeking around it and finding the floor to be empty, no guards to be found; their trace had all but disappeared. Only a paper or two had been flitted out of place, possibly subject to the draft of the moving door.

“ _Narf._ ”

“So, what do we do _now_?” Brain asked, feeling a stone of helplessness plunge into his gut. “Well, we map out where the armory is from here,” Bez responded as he hopped up onto the desk to scan the screens.

“Haven’t you been here before?” Brain inquired, suspicious. “Twice. The first time to acquire my Portal Pistol and the second time in the arms of the Police.”

Brain frowned. “What a great track record,” he remarked sarcastically.

Before the two could start arguing, Pinky sensed the tension and butted in. “ _Poit!_ I think I know which way we should go!” he interjected, twiddling his pointer fingers together.

“Oh _yes_ , Pinky. _Grace_ us with your eternal, ever-expansive wisdom,” Brain responded, rolling his eyes. Pinky, unaware of the insult, nodded and turned to look at the wall of TVs.

“Well, if we take a right straight out of this door,” he guided, finger pointing at the respective screens as he talked, “we could walk down this hallway. Then there’s a turn on the left down another hallway and two turns into other hallways on the right. If we take the second right turn, the fourth door on our left should be the ‘A Maury Show.’”

“You mean, ‘the armory?’” Bez prodded, frowning deeper, though it felt fake. Like a façade. Brain, seeing his future counterpart’s poor attempts to hide a smile, simply groaned. 

“Well, that sounds more right then, _haha_!” Pinky giggled, further feeding into Bez’s amusement and Brain’s frustration.

The angry of the three mice cleared his throat. “ _Ahem_. We’ve wasted too much precious time in here. Time doesn’t get any younger, so we _need_ to _move_.” Brain snatched Pinky’s wrist and gestured for Bez to follow.

Pushing under the door, the mice scanned for sentries. “It’s too risky out here. We need to find another way,” Bez whispered. 

Suddenly, an announcement came on overhead. “ _Attention, all staff of His Greatness’ Base 101: it is Friday!_ ” the mechanical voice sang.  
  


_That almost sounds like the oldest sibling of those three toon kids_ , Brain thought absentmindedly. Shaking his head, he looked at Bez. The cyborg mouse began to explain, “We are in luck. Today is Friday, which means-“

“ _Free Cookie Friday in the cafeteria!_ ” the voice finished.

As a horde of eager sentries excitedly trampled like a pack of wildebeests by, Bez held his compatriots near the wall once again, tugging them when the pack had left.

“Wait, if you don’t live here, why _do_ you know about this?” Brain asked, lost. “Oh, _everyone_ knows about it. People get on the staff here just for the free cookies. _Apparently_ ‘His Greatness,’” Bez spoke, air quotes around “His Greatness,” “makes very delectable cookies.

“Free cookies... _naaaarrrf_.” “ _No_ , Pinky.” Brain gripped Pinky’s wrist once more. Bez, much to Brain’s chagrin, secretly smirked fondly.

The three mice walked calmly along the empty corridor, silent. That is, until Brain decided to speak—though, only to Bez.

“ _What was_ that?” Brain angrily whispered into Bez’s ear. “ _What?_ ” Bez repeated. “ _You, getting all ‘smiley’ because Pinky was spewing his normal, usual nonsense_ ,” Brain demanded, hushed. Bez’s cheeks went pink, but he otherwise did not respond, simply resolving to look forward and trudge onward. 

“ _What_ happened _to you?_ ” Brain asked, “ _You’ve become soft_.”

Bez smiled and quietly hummed jovially, calculating his response. “ _It’s not that I’ve become_ soft, _I just_...” He looked back at Pinky, who skipped, happily looking at the architecture of the building. “... _feel homesick, is all_ ,” he coughed. Brain shook his head.

The trio reached the turn they needed to make, glancing around the corner. When they saw no one, they skittered across the hall, walking on the side of the hallway that their door was on.

They were silent, and making good time, too. That is, until-

“ _Hello!_ ” Pinky exclaimed. The Brains watched apprehensively as he dashed over to a small figure. “Hi, Snowball! What’re you doing here, all dressed up like a guard?” Pinky looked the hamster up and down. Instead of answering, Snowball trembled and bowed. “ _Erm_...” Pinky swallowed, uncomfortable and confused.

“Are you alright, Snowball?” At the mention of his name, the hamster winced. “Why, yes! I’m as right as a triangle!” He stood up fully. 

“ _Pinky!_ ” Brain hissed, scolding his friend. 

“Why didn’t _you_ get any cookies?” Pinky asked as Brain angrily walked up behind him. “They’re chocolate chip and... I’m lactose intolerant...” Snowball admitted ashamedly. “You _lack toes?_ _OOF!_ ” Brain bopped Pinky on the head. “ _No_ , you imbecile. He can’t have milk.” 

Bez approached the group, hesitant. “We _need_ to get going,” he murmured to Brain. Snowball’s eyes widened. “Two Brains? In one place?” His eyes darted to Pinky.  
  


“ _Impostors!_ ”  
  
  


Suddenly, he pulled out a walkie-talkie from his pocket. “Intruder alert in A-107! I repeat, intruder alert in A-107!”

The trio of mice froze. “W-wait, can’t we talk this out?” Brain chuckled nervously. The sound of storming footsteps behind them was his answer.

“ _Seize them!_ ” a guard shouted.

Four guards rushed in, snatching the mice in their hands. One guard held Pinky and Brain in separate hands, and one held Bez. “Nice work, Snowball,” a guard complimented. Being the only rodent guard, Snowball basked in the praise. “Take them straight to His Greatness,” he dismissed, a smug smile growing on his features.

As the guards walked, they chattered excitedly. “We finally caught you! Na na na na _na na_!” one teased, sticking his tongue out at Bez. “ _And_ we found your cohorts!” a guard interjected.

Brain, Pinky, and Bez all exchanged nervous looks. Pinky finally has the sense to stay quiet, Brain thought cynically. 

They were carted through twists and turns and ominous rooms as the guards made their way to their destination. At one point in their five-minute trek, they passed a gargantuan of a library. In the corner of his eye, Brain saw Bez’s ears droop mournfully.

Finally, the group of sentries, with their prisoners, reached a tall, ominous set of double doors. Like the rest of the architecture, they had blue and purple accents; however, they were much darker than the other doors, surrounded by meticulously sculpted arch. The almost coffin-shaped set of doors almost entombed the room it concealed, its lack of windows extending its ambiguity.

There were vines and swirls in symmetry on either door, engravings of wilting flowers lining the bottom. However, among this symmetry was a raven door knocker. It stood out against the dark purple, a matte black metal color with a large ring. The knocker was on the right door, letting the guard holding Bez to use his free hand to knock.

The doors opened themselves as if there were people behind them. However, the room, sans the architecture and furniture, was empty. From the doorway was a long purple rug, lined with meticulously intertwining golden embroidered throws. At the other end, there was a looming figure, similar in shape and color to the doors. Brain squinted. The stairs leading up to this body were rather small, peculiarly. “That’s the throne,” Bez whispered. “No talking,” a guard hissed into his ear.

“Your Greatness, we have retrieved the intruders as per your request,” a sentry stated, placing his hands together. The sentries holding the prisoners tossed them onto the carpet, leaving them to their fate.

The doors opened, a green light above them protruding the darkness of the dark blue wallpaper. The guards left, the slam of the door behind them seemingly sealing the mice’s fate.

“If we were taken straight _here_ instead of prison... _oh, god_ ,” Bez trembled, mumbling. “What? What’s wrong?” Brain insisted, a hand on his counterparts’ shoulder. “If we were in deep shit before, then _that_ was the shallow end compared to _this_ ,” Bez breathed. 

“Zort! Where’s ‘Your Greatness?’” Pinky loudly questioned. “Don’t _say_ it like that; it sounds patronizing,” Brain scolded. 

Suddenly, a large _creeeeaaaaaak_ filled the room as the throne slowly swiveled to face the culprits of intrusion.

Because of the shadows shrouding the opposite half of the room, the only details the mice could see on the being upon the throne was the glint of spiked shoulder pads. 

The figure hopped off the chair— _much smaller than I thought he’d be_ , Brain wondered absentmindedly—and slowly made his way down the staircase.  


The three mice trembled as the figure’s self became clearer: heavy purple combat boots. Deep mauve armor, lined with blue coloring. Purple gloves, hiding the hands of the being. A long, sweeping cape, flowing with the coordinated being. 

A silhouetted pair of ears stood in the darkness, a piercing pair of blue eyes cutting through. A sweeping tail, with nicks and scars and stitches swept around the figure, showing itself to its audience.

The three mice pathetically trembled, helpless to their plight.

“ _You._ ”

A surprisingly high-pitched Cockney accent broke the thick and heavy silence.

Pinky and Brain looked at each other before wilting backwards, Bez at the forefront of this figure’s mercy.

The body stepped further forward into the light, revealing its metal-encased face.

Brain and Pinky both let out small gasps of surprise, the figure’s all-too-familiar buckteeth prominent. He was visibly  seething.

“ _What... are_ you _doing here...?_ ”

Bez whimpered.  


_He’d know Pinky’s angry voice anywhere._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey besties get ready for this
> 
> Sorry this took so long to get out, im trying to write longer chapters with more action and “movement,” if yall catch my drift. Hope yall liked this one!
> 
> :)


	4. Effervescent Evils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An affiliation is offered; two characters reenact a fight scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small tw for mentions of blood and slight injury!
> 
> Let me know what yall think of this one 😏
> 
> “Delightfully devilish, Seymour.” - Principal Skinner (“The Simpsons”; Season 7, Episode 21: “22 Short Films About Springfield (Steamed Hams)”)
> 
> Song for this chapter: https://youtu.be/8LvAiJYKoSM

The silence filling the room weighed heavy upon the shoulders of those breathing within. The tension was so thick it felt like one could cut it.

“ _Narf_! You look just like me, but strange and dark and angry!” Pinky observed cheerfully. “ _Shut it!_ ” Pinky from the future barked.  
  


_ Two Pinkys. There needed to be another nickname.  _

“ _Well?_ ” the strange, dark Pinky demanded, shouting in Bez’s face. “What do you have to say for yourself? I don’t exactly have the time to wait around for your response! _Zort_!” Dark Pinky— _as Brain unconsciously dubbed him_ —twitched at the verbal tic, knocking himself on the head with his hand, almost like some strange form of self-punishment.

Bez stood and reached out to grab Dark Pinky’s wrists. “Pinky, don’t do that-“ 

_THWAP!_

Dark Pinky had backhanded Bez across the face, not bad enough to leave a welt but intense enough to warn him. 

“I told you— _troz_!—to leave me alone! _Zort_! I told you I never wanted to see your thick skull around here— _narf_!—again!” This future Pinky seemed to lose control of his vocal tics, _bonk_ ing himself on the head when they came out. Brain watched with odd fascination, curiosity, and shock as this Pinky—wearing an expression of rage and loathing he had never once seen on his own timeline’s Pinky—scolded himself under his breath, turning back to Bez. 

Bez gulped, intimidated by the armor-clad mouse. 

“I... I came here because, uh...” Bez faltered, looking for an excuse. Sighing, he ashamedly admitted, “I got caught by the Time Police. Th-they took my Portal Pistol, so I got myself a new one and, uh... accidentally shot myself to their timeline. Pinky fell in and we came here. I left my Pistol in the other timeline, so we went to,” ahem, he coughed, “... _borrow_ one.”

Dark Pinky stood silently still for a moment, silence sitting uneasily in anticipation. Brain watched with awe as Dark Pinky narrowed his eyes as he looked Bez up and down, a calculating look playing among the crystalline blue depths. Another look Brain had never seen on Pinky: calculation. _A lot of firsts today._

Suddenly, Dark Pinky grasped Bez by the golden clasp on his cape, yanking him closer.

“Perhaps I didn’t make it clear enough.” Pinky from the future hissed darkly, voice low. “ _I never want to see you here..._ ** _again_**.” Dark Pinky hissed in Bez’s face. He abruptly let go, making Bez fall without warning.

Brain felt a shiver tingle his spine as Dark Pinky turned to look at him and... well, Pinky. 

“ _Don’t_ think I forgot about you two,” he spat, approaching them. 

Bez could only watch fearfully as Dark Pinky grasped Brain by the scruff of his neck, jerking him into a chokehold. A small smile appeared on his face, but it wasn’t full of the warmth and kindness Brain knew. It was...

“ _Delightfully devilish, Pinky_ ,” Dark Pinky giggled to himself.  


Pinky whimpered a bit, removing Dark Pinky from his reverie. Dark Pinky mentally steeled himself, remembering the situation.

Looking up at Pinky—the one from the past—he grinned. “Say, _friend_. You have _so_ much untapped potential in that head of yours. I would know, I’m _you_ ,” he smiled, tapping his own head and giving his past counterpart a kind look, still choking Brain. “What’d’you say we join forces, eh? Our power, our potential, combined... we could rule a whole _galaxy_!”

Pinky stared intensely at him, frowning as Brain started to struggle against the other Pinky’s hold. “ _Hold still!_ ” he spat into Brain’s ear, before turning around at the sound of another voice.

“Stop, _please!_ Just-“ Dark Pinky turned around and growled in an animalistic manner at Bez. Brain faltered. Pinky? _Growling?_  


_ Another first. _

“What do you say, pal? Imagine: the power, the fame, the riches, the spoils... you could have it _all_!” The slightly-aged mouse offered a gloved paw, awaiting Pinky’s response. Brain shook his head, wide eyes boring into Pinky, pleading with him not to do it. 

Pinky stood and puffed out his chest, inhaling a deep breath.

He held out his own hand...

... and swatted Dark Pinky’s away.

“No.” he stated, standing firm. 

“Ah, I knew you would w- ‘No?!’” Dark Pinky demanded, caught off-guard. “What do you mean, ‘no?!’” The mouse was full-on growling at his past self.

“You’re hurting my friend! I could _neva’_ join you! Not in a million years! Not even in... in a _hundred_ years!” Pinky shouted before lunging at his future self.

Pinky tackled Dark Pinky to the ground, and, subsequently, made Brain tumble to the ground himself. Bez grasped Brain’s wrist and put a hand on his shoulder, helping him up. Brain brushed invisible dust off of himself, clearing his throat and breathing deeply. He looked at Bez, who was staring forward, and followed his gaze. The two watched with awe as the Pinkys tumbled around, hissing and spitting and growling.

The two rolled, Pinky pinning Dark Pinky under him, fur bristling. “You _don’t_ get to be mean to Brain!” he growled. Dark Pinky lifted and folded his legs to his stomach, before kicking them harshly upwards, launching his past self off of him. He went to the younger mouse, pinning him to the floor. Pinky, panting from the kick knocking the wind out of him, swatted at the ne’er-do-well, swiping his claws against his armor. 

“I’ve... _never_ seen Pinky act like this,” Brain mumbled in a hushed tone, mouth pointed towards Bez. While he spoke, his eyes stayed glued to the fight. “Me neither,” Bez agreed with astonishment. Brain continued to watch with awe and shock, knowing that Pinky was fighting like this, fighting so hard, for him. He flushed, finally feeling fully aware of the lengths his friend would go for him. 

Pinky hissed as Dark Pinky bit his wrist. He shook his arm away and brought his head forward, head-butting his future self. “I’ll kill you! _I’ll kill you!_ ” Dark Pinky screeched, enraged.

“Wouldn’t that kill _you?_ ” Bez inquired hesitantly.

“I don’t _care! Anything_ to get revenge on _you!_ ” Dark Pinky spat, scratching his past self’s cheek, drawing dots of blood.

Pinky whimpered, but continued to fight, kicking one of Dark Pinky’s legs that was pinning him. Dark Pinky faltered before forcefully punching Pinky in the face. Pinky squeaked a very mouse-sounding squeak, and whined.

Brain gaped at this, rushing to shove Dark Pinky off of his friend. “ _Pinky!_ ” he gasped, scanning his friend’s battered face. He had a forming black eye, three scratch marks, and a bloody nose, but was otherwise okay. “ _Brain!_ You’re okay!” Pinky shouted adoringly. He hugged his short friend in a light embrace, still almost taller than him even when sitting. Brain frowned when Pinky winced. Examining the rest of his skinny friend’s body, he found him to be decorated with bruises.

“Oh, _stars_ , Pinky, are you alright?” Brain asked worriedly. Pinky snorted, waving a hand. “ _P’shaw_ , don’t worry about me! I’m just happy you’re all happy and smiley and okay!” Pinky smiled. Brain went to gently examine the black eye with his thumb before a yell broke the short silence.

“Ugh, stop it, stop it, _stop it!_ ” Dark Pinky shouted, furiously pulling at the tuft of fur on his head, _bonk_ ing himself. “I don’t want to listen to _this_ any longer!”

Bez, Brain, and Pinky glanced at each other with concern, then once more with fear as Dark Pinky went to call for security.

As he picked up a communication device, a shrill, repetitive alarm pierced the air, red lights flashing. 

“ _Damn it!_ ” Dark Pinky screamed, enraged. 

Brain’s eyes widened at the unusually vulgar language from Pinky—or, at least, a _version_ of him.

Dark Pinky once again turned to his odd-looking communication device, mumbling hurriedly into it.

“ _This is Pinky to all authoritative officials within Base 101: we have a_ Code Gold. _I repeat, we have a_ Code Gold. _If you are there,_ please _respond_ ,” he growled. 

There was silence, sans the crackling of the signal. The three other mice waited with anticipation to see what he was talking about.

The armored mouse murmured once more, so silent that, should they not have been mice, the other three would not have heard him.

“ _Please say something._ ”

A soft _whine_ came from Dark Pinky’s throat, but he cleared it dramatically before he made himself—at least, in _his_ mind—look a fool.

A hearty laugh echoed in the room as a certain rodent let his voice reign. Through the speakers, the laugh died out before a voice took over.

“ _Oh, Pinky, my poor old friend. In case you haven’t noticed, you’ve fallen_ right _into my trap!_ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:
> 
> “‘Delightfully devilish, Pinky,’ Dark Pinky giggled to himself.” I think this one should be pretty obvious but if not it is the quote for the chapter
> 
> “Looking up at Pinky—the one from the past—he grinned. ‘Say, friend. You have so much untapped potential in that head of yours. I would know, I’m you,’ he smiled, tapping his own head and giving his past counterpart a kind look, still choking Brain. ‘What’d’you say we join forces, eh? Our power, our potential, combined... we could rule a whole galaxy!’” Though this was firstly unintentional, it reminded me of that one scene between vader and luke in star wars
> 
> I hope you guys know what im going for here
> 
> Idk why i chose that as the song but when i was thinking of what would fit, that was the first one to come to mind lol
> 
> As the story progresses, i want dark pinky to seem less like uhhh. Idk dr facilier and more like megamind
> 
> Hes a little intimidating now but i promise hes just an angry tiny man


	5. Golden Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone pays the mice a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Now it's time for some witty back-and-forth banter! You go first!“ - Megamind
> 
> Song for this chapter: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0O2cowJLJm8

“Oh, _I_ know! We could call you-“ “Shut up, you _idiot_!” Dark Pinky silenced his younger self. Pinky’s ears wilted back, but he otherwise said nothing. Not that he could. Dark Pinky had slapped a hand over his mouth. All he had wanted was to give him a nickname. Pinky frowned, pushing the gloved paw away.

Before any of the four mice could say anything, the rumbling of multiple pairs of boots sounded from the hall.

“ _Snowball has finally made his big break, huh?_ ” Dark Pinky whispered to no one, scowling. Bez glanced at him with concern while Brain and Pinky widened their eyes. “Snowba-“ “ _Sh!_ ” Dark Pinky shushed them, holding out an upward pointer finger to them. The stood in front of the other three, arms in front of himself defensively.

The door shook as the guards forced their way in. Their odd new helmets threw Dark Pinky off.

“So, _old friend_ , how do you like my helmets?” Snowball sneered from the shoulder of a guard. Dark Pinky scowled, arms splayed wide defensively at his sides as he slowly crept back, keeping the other mice behind him. “You see, they’re custom-made! I now control them!”

Brain’s ears wilted, especially when he saw Bez sharing his same fearful look. Brain glanced at Pinky, who, for once, had the mind capacity to grasp the gravity of the situation. His tail curled pathetically around his feet.

“As a leader, I—unlike _you_ — shall be merciless in my ruling! He who holds the world owns the world! You severely missed your chance at absolute power!” Snowball gleamed.   


  
“I did— _no_ , I _do_ have absolute power! Everyone knows and respects that _I_ am their leader! Their rightful leader!” 

“You couldn’t even carry out _one_ execution! You were scarred by other rodents and still, you have not dished out your revenge! Hell, you could have _killed_ Brain b-“ 

“ _Never._ ” Dark Pinky’s voice was more threatening than anyone in the room had ever heard it; it was low and quite quiet, yet thunderous and dangerous.

“You had the chance to take revenge on him for what he did to you and you didn’t?! What power does your ex-boyfriend have over _you_?” Snowball barked. Bez and Brain both flushed.

“Take them away. I want this weedish poltroon and his lackeys out of my sight and in the dungeon until further notice,” Snowball, in a theatrical pose, demanded, dramatically holding an arm over his face and waving the sentries away dismissively.

Two guards each went over and grabbed two mice; one held both Dark Pinky and Brain and the other held both Bez and Pinky. More guards stood with them, both in front of and behind them as escorts.

“Where are we going?” Pinky questioned timidly. “Somewhere no one will care to look for you _ever_... _again_...” the hamster seethed darkly, drawing out the end of his sentence as he was carried to Dark Pinky’s throne.

Dark Pinky struggled in the hand of the guard, even biting his finger. He gained no reaction. He turned the best he could, looking at the man’s face. It was half-obscured by an almost bucket-looking helmet with red eyes and an engraving on the side, painted in crimson: “ _Property of Snowball._ ” Dark Pinky growled, twisting around more to look at the man himself.

“Baron! _Please!_ Help us! This isn’t-“ As Dark Pinky attempted to plead to the guard holding him, the thumb of the hand he was in pressed down on his muzzle, mouth unable to move between the hand and the thumb. He groaned.

Brain shook in fear as the guard silenced Dark Pinky. _What’s next?_ he thought, _reenacting “Clockwork Orange”?!_ He shivered at the thought, frowning.

Bez looked at the floor. Hard. Intensely. He was still catching up with the events previous. Pinky— _HIS_ Pinky—stated that he would never kill him. He knew Pinky could never kill anyone, but he felt a face warm at the fact that Pinky was so quick to say “no.” Even though he had hurt Pinky previously. Bez sighed, resigned to fate.

* * *

“— _Republic Dominican, Cuba, Caribbean, Greenland, El Salvador, too! Puerto Ri-_ “ Pinky’s muffled singing could still be heard as the guard covered his mouth. Internally, this guard felt sympathy for other mice that were about to become cagemates with... _this_ one.

_Beggars can’t be choosers_ , he thought; the plight of mind control had only left within the soldiers their conscious thoughts, and nothing more.

With this, the mice resigned to their fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeaaaaah this is where it gets good
> 
> Dw im not gonna kill them
> 
> Well. Maybe not all of them (wink)
> 
> The song choice seems obvious but you know what it popped in my head so idc
> 
> I try to produce these chapters as fast as i can, but i also try to make them longer so theres more content within
> 
> Hope yall like it!
> 
> Feel free to comment ur opinions or even just say hi lol bc im in school and i am bored


	6. Pillow Paesoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone shares a bit about themself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Now is the winter of our discontent.” - Shakespeare
> 
> Song for this chapter: https://youtu.be/Bb3_oDWiD_w
> 
> I hope yall like this one! Its a lil more chill n laidback but im trying ok

The solitary walk to their cellar was a long one. They had gone through long hallways and down a flight of stairs and a corridor of... actually decently-kept cellars ( _which were all empty, for some reason_ ). Bez thought to ask about this later.

Pinky, bored out of his mind and unable to speak, played “ _I Spy_ ” in his head. _I spy..._ he thought, looking around, ... _a creepy door! There are fancy lights in there, too!_ Pinky hummed excitedly in the guard’s hand, practically vibrating in anticipation.

The group had turned and made their way through a dark, musty tunnel-like corridor which, based on Dark Pinky’s face, not even _he_ had been here before. The guards before them opened a creaky door, the single cell-bar window rather off-putting.

Finally, the guards entered the room, which was empty sans a small, dusty cage hanging on a chain coming down from the ceiling. The padded walls made the room evermore creepy. One guard flicked on the light: a single incandescent bulb in the center of the ceiling. The mice were shoved into the cage, the old wood shavings stirring up dust as their years of disuse came to an end.

Leaving the light on, a guard locked the cage, then followed the others out of the room.

Dark Pinky sighed, leaning exasperatedly against the bars. Brain and Bez shared a glance, nervous, while Pinky registered what was going on.

  
  
Sort of.

“I know! We can call you ‘DP’!” he shouted. His future counterpart flinched, then turned to give him a silent look of confusion. “You know, because your name in my head is Dark Pinky because of the way you dress, so I figured abbreviating it’d just be easier!” Pinky explained proudly. 

Dark Pinky’s brow furrowed again. “Whatever. Just... don’t bother me,” he grumbled.

There was another silence. Then, Bez shuffled timidly up behind DP, coming to a standstill at his right side. He cleared his throat. “So... why were the prison cells so... _furbished?_ ” Bez worded carefully.

“I _told_ you to leave me alone,” DP growled before pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, “They’re not _prison_ cells. They’re _holding_ cells.” 

DP almost chuckled at the confused face Bez made beside him, coughing to hide it. “This is not a prison. It’s a rehabilitation center.” DP breathed. Bez raised his eyebrows.

“That... that’s _wonderful_ , Pinky!” he praised gently, a soft smile gracing his features as he looked at his old friend. He saw DP’s lips twitch, but he turned away before the face could bloom. 

“I... do not detest your input,” DP mumbled back, softly smiling as he ~~not-so-subtly~~ hid his face. 

Brain watched the mice in the corner. _What happened that was so severe that they aren’t friends anymore? Are they that oblivious to their missing each other?_ Brain pondered. He sighed, the exhaustion of the day weighing on his shoulders. He turned to speak to Pinky before heard shuffling behind him. Bez was shyly settling into a shavings bed.

“Brain, it’s kind of like our cage from home bu... _but_...” he breathed, nose blocked, “ _ACHOO! Whew_... a bit dustier,” Pinky sniffled. Brain bent in front of his sitting form, putting a paw to his cheek, cupping it, absentmindedly caressing the scratches on said cheek. He leaned into Brain’s hand, adoring the physical affection. He was disappointed when Brain removed his hand, but was overjoyed when Brain returned his hand once more to pat him gently on the head. “Go to sleep, Pinky. The day has been long.”

Pinky looked at him pitifully. “You’re coming to bed too, right?” he asked anxiously. Brain smiled kindly at him. “Of course. However, I have a few things to take care of first. I’ll be there soon,” he reassured. Brain’s calm voice made Pinky tiredly come to the realization that the day had drained him, not feeling it until he laid down. He sleepily smiled and probably mumbled a goodnight, falling asleep quickly.

Brain smoothed the wild fur on Pinky’s head before standing up and turning around. He watched as Dark Pinky— _or, rather, “DP”_ —fiddled with the door, trying to unlock the cage.

Brain tiptoed away from Pinky, past Bez (who was snoring softly), and finally, right up to DP. He cleared his throat gently, attempting not to startle the other mouse. DP jumped a little bit anyways, however.

DP turned to Brain with a scowl, before realizing he was not the genius mouse from his timeline. “Oh, it’s just _you_ ,” he mumbled. Brain sighed. The other mouse sounded irate, but at least he was not as angry as he had been earlier.   


He stood with his hands behind his back, watching DP become aggressively more frustrated. “ _RRRRRRGGH!_ ” the costumed mouse growled in irritation, possibly a bit loud. He quickly flicked his head around to look at the sleeping mice. Pinky shuffled in his sleep, but all stayed otherwise still. 

Brain sat still, deep in thought about what to say. 

“DP-“ “Just call me ‘Pinky’ while we’re alone,” Dark Pinky murmured, still fixated on the lock. Brain cleared his throat. “Yes, o-of course. _Pinky_ ,” he began, afraid of how to ask, “how _is_ it... that you had the chance to... _execute_ my future self out of anger or revenge or whatever... and yet he’s still alive? Would you not have wanted to take your anger out on him like that hamster menace asked?” Brain asked, voice low. 

Dark Pinky sighed, head turned away from Brain. “I don’t execute _anyone_. It’s wrong,” was all he said. Brain nodded, though he felt there was more to it. He hummed in consideration. He glanced at Bez, who tossed and turned uncomfortably in his sleep.

“What happened between you and... well, my future self?” Brain asked hesitantly. DP growled. 

“He didn’t need me anymore.”

Brain’s ears wilted. Though sounding angry and possibly even resentful, the sentence was filled with... hurt. “ _I never needed him anyway._ ” Brain heard the other mouse hiss under his breath. “... I... I’m... so sorry...” Brain fumbled for words, inexperienced in the world of consolation. “ _Hm_.” He heard the other mouse grunt in acknowledgement.

Brain felt his eyelids weighing over his eyes and began to feel dizzy and lightheaded as the extreme exhaustion of the day finally overwhelmed him. “Well... goodnight, _Pinky_ ,” Brain murmured to Dark Pinky.

Brain laid snugly next to Pinky, who had curled in on himself, smiling in his sleep as Brain laid next to him—their bodies fit like pieces of a puzzle. Brain felt Pinky immediately become more relaxed in his sleep as he did not have a missing warmth next to him. 

As he began to fall asleep, Brain could have sworn he’d heard Dark Pinky whisper, “ _Goodnight, Brain._ ”

Brain smiled as he shifted as close to Pinky as he could, falling asleep easier than ever before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/rIJ8nmkfMmI
> 
> Yeah
> 
> Just took the sat today and safe to say. I feel like deatj

**Author's Note:**

> Reference:  
> “Well, I think so, Brain, but what does the ‘451’ in the title of the book really mean?”
> 
> This is a reference to what is, in my opinion, one of the best dystopian novels ever written. It’s “Fahrenheit 451” by Ray Bradbury. If you have not read it, i highly recommend it. But dont read it for a class. Then its not good
> 
> “Pinky laughed with glee as the silly British man on the telly spoke funny big words. British Man himself was in a TV on TV! How silly was that? He talked a lot about ‘not blinking.’”
> 
> “British Man” is what Pinky calls the Doctor. I love Doctor Who, and I adore the episode “Don’t Blink.” God bless David Tennant
> 
> Anyways, i expect this to be more action/drama-focused than my previous pieces
> 
> Dw they r in love it just will not be the focus ok. But......... it is important
> 
> Again, this fic is dedicated to my friend socattack27. Their fics and conversations have heavily inspired this, please check them out.
> 
> Here are the links to their fics:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268316
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737939


End file.
